The Hangover
by silverball
Summary: Gintoki wakes up one morning with a throbbing headache to find Hijikata in his bed. To make things worse, Okita walks in on them. Get ready for panic and blackmail! GinHiji
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, just to say that any comments on this would be very lovely indeed. Dissing is fine but there needs to be a good reason, alright? Anyways, enjoy~

**Ch 1: Never drink on an empty stomach**

'Ughhh.....'

The headache felt like something sharp and thick was drilling into either side of his head, turning his brains into a mushy pulp. With extreme difficulty, Gintoki managed to persuade his aching body into a sitting position, painstakingly, an elbow at a time.

He tried to open his eyes but invisible weights had attached themselves to his eyelids. 'Fuck,' he mumbled as blinding sunlight pierced his eyeballs like a bunch of needles. He was used to the occasional hangover after a drunken fest, but it was never as bad as this. Besides, he usually made sure to get back to the Yorozuya before dawn, in case the little red-haired brat who lived in his closet needed feeding. Gintoki might act like he didn't give a rat's ass, but he actually made a pretty good nanny sometimes.

'Where the hell am I anyway?' he muttered aloud. This was definitely not his bedroom nor any part of the Yorozuya flat. The walls were garishly pink adorned with tiny hearts that made his blood curdle. _Crap_, Gintoki thought. _Shinpachi is going to kill me. _He could imagine it already: the bespectacled boy going into invincible 'Irritated Housewife' mode. It usually began with _Where have you been?! We've been worried sick... _followed by the inevitable _Do you call yourself a responsible adult.... 3 potential clients already came and went because you weren't here. How are we going to pay the rent?! As a matter of fact, you've never even paid US!!...BLAH BLAH BLAH... YADDA YADDA... _(Gintoki's brain normally shut down at this point of Shinapachi's lecture.)Determined not to let himself suffer, Gintoki decided to figure out where he was, then go straight home and try to slip into the house without either of his minions noticing.

The headache was showing signs of fading, though his brain still felt as mushy as the strawberry parfait he had yesterday. (He had had three. And three the day before. And three the day before that...You get the idea) _God. What a mess, _Gintoki thought. The floor was strewn with trash and random objects. Beer cans. Wine bottles. Bits and scraps of packaging. His shoes, his clothes, his cigarette stubs...

_Hang on. I don't smoke. _

With a sense of increasing dread, Gintoki turned his head around to look at the sleeping object next to him, under the covers. Prior to this, his headache had been so bad that he hadn't noticed the object's existence. It was completely hidden beneath the blanket, which was going up and down with the creature's steady breathing. Slowly, with mounting trepidation, Gintoki lifted the blanket, though he already knew what was inside.

It was Hijikata, and he was completely naked.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: Mayonnaise is a versatile food ingredient**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHH!!!!'

Gintoki's scream of horror and anguish reverberated along the four kidney-coloured walls of the room. The whole bed seemed to shake with the violent soundwaves that Gintoki was producing, for what seemed like an entire minute before he ran out of breath.

At this point, Hijikata woke up.

'Man... I feel like crap.' he rubbed his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an unmoving, apparently shellshocked figure. A figure with a silver coloured, natural perm.

Hijikata nearly fell off the bed. The Shinsengumi vice-commander quickly regained his composure as best as he could: "What the hell are YOU doing here? And- and -" For a brief moment a flash of colour appeared on Hijikata's cheeks. 'Where on earth are your clothes?!" Gintoki didn't say anything, nor did his expression change. He simply pointed a quivering finger back at the other man, who at that point realised that he, too, was as naked as a newborn babe.

There was a moment's embarassed silence, which quickly changed into a desperate scramble to retrieve various own articles of clothing to preserve one's modesty. The two men then sat back down, awkwardly, on either side of the bed with their backs facing each other.

Gintoki was the first to speak. 'Oi... Oogushi-kun. Own up. What did you do last night? or specifically-' he cleared his throat. 'What did you do to ME last night?!'

Hijikata glowered with rage and steam began to appear from his head. 'Surely it's the other way ROUND?! I would never voluntarily DO anything with you. Least of all, YOU.' He repeated the vowel with all the disgust he could muster.

Gintoki simply waved this away. 'Both of us know I'm impossible to resist.. Especially when I'm drunk.' His eyes met Hijikata's ice-cold 'COMMIT-SEPPUKU-NOW' stare. 'All right. Jokes aside... All I want to know is, what the hell happened? More importantly-' he pointed at a lone, empty tube of mayonnaise at the corner of the room. 'What did we do with that?!'

Hijikata pretended he didn't hear the last question. "I don't give a damn what happened. It doesn't matter now. As long as NOBODY knows about this." He turned around and grabbed hold of Gintoki's collar. "NOBODY. Understand?!" He shook Gintoki violently a few times in typical anime style. "Shit... I need a smoke,' the vice commander muttered. He stood up and dug around in his pocket for a cigarette for a few seconds. Upon finding one, he lit it with relish and began pacing around the room, all the while breathing smoke until he started to resemble a walking chimney. "We're obviously in some kind of love motel," he said, spitting out the words as if they were poisonous fruit pips. "Nobody can know that we were here together, so we need to leave the building separately. I don't know about unemployed people like you, but if the Shinsengumi find out about this..." he shuddered involuntarily. "I'd be better off dead." Hijikata always been prepared to sacrifice his life for the Shinsengumi, but dying of pure shame had never before occurred to him. Now that _this_ had happened, getting killed by Okita's bazooka seemed like an attractive option.

BANG.

The door to the room suddenly flung open. To both men's horror, a familiar voice shouted out in monotone: "SHINSENGUMI RAID. KATSURA KOTAROU, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE." After the initial waves of dust clouds wafted away, a shiny black bazooka appeared, followed by the appearance of a sandy-haired boy in the Shinsengumi uniform.

"Hmm? He escaped again." Okita looked around. His eyes rested on one man, followed by the other. "Danna -san... Hijikata san... what are you doing?"

- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

*SKIP THE NEXT PART IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EP 166*

Alright, I saw the latest episode (166). I want to fly over to Japan and HUG each and every one of the people at Sunrise for doing this!! They totally support GinHiji :D And so does Okita :DD If Sougo Approves, it's definitely canon. Anyway, i've finally dragged my lazy ass to the comp and done chapter 3. Enjoy!

Ch3: How I wish Gin/Hiji were my slaves

Standing in the doorway with his signature black bazooka slung over one shoulder, Okita looked from one face to another. It did not take a genius to figure out what was going on, and Sougo was anything but stupid. A slow smile of pure villainy began to spread across his face. _Here we go again, _Gintoki thought resignedly. He could practically see the 'S' symbols appearing in Sougo's eyes.

"Well, fellas," Okita said in his typical Sadistic/Lazy tone. "What do we have here.."

Hijikata looked like he would rather gut himself than answer the question. "Sougo.." he said in a hoarse whisper. "Listen… you don't understand.. it's all a big mistake..'

Okita's grin spread even more widely. "No, Hijikata san..' he said. 'I know exactly what this is… And the guys back at HQ aren't going to like this at all. Not one bit.' His dark red eyes gleamed maliciously and the words 'Spawn of Satan' flashed in Gintoki's mind.

At this point, Hijikata lost all vestiges of self-pride. It belonged to the past life. 'SOUGO.' He grabbed Okita's shoulders. "I beg you. Don't tell anyone. I'll lose my job. I've worked so hard. The Shinsengumi is my life,' he pleaded. Gintoki actually started feeling really sorry for him until he remembered that he was partly (or perhaps fully) responsible for all this.

Hijikata's desperation seemed to lead to an exponential increase in Okita's glee. He looked like was having ten birthdays on same day with Sadism for dessert.

Okita turned to his superior. 'Hijikata san…' he began seriously. 'We've been comrades for years. Of course I won't tell a soul.' He paused.

'But there is a condition.'

I knew it, thought Hijikata bitterly. He briefly considered fleeing for the border before waiting to hear Okita's Condition, but his feet seemed to be firmly rooted to the ground in shock.

'I want you..' he began, 'to be my personal slaves for a week. Both of you,' he barked in the direction of Gintoki who was preparing to jump out of a window.

They had no choice but to agree.

***

Being Okita's slave was no easy task. First of all, you had to adjust to his zombie-like sleeping hours. Hijikata had never understood why his subordinate felt the need to take naps during work, but he did now. Night was when Okita was out on the prowl, doing things that neither Gintoki nor Hijikata wanted to know about. Sougo never told them what he was doing anyway. On the first day, he had simply assigned a pager to each of them. "Your tasks will appear on the screen,' he instructed. 'Don't ask me why you have to do them. Just DO it.' He flashed them a villainous smirk. Then he left the room, humming along to the tunes on his iSword.

'He's actually humming…. I've never seen that guy so happy,' muttered Gintoki. 'Anyway..' he turned to the other man. 'I think our...er ,secret should be safe with him. He may be insane but he's not one to break a promise.'

Hijikata's face was as white as the sheet on Elizabeth. 'You don't understand,' he croaked. 'He's not normal. I mean, this is a guy who tries to kill me six times a day… Just the other day, when I was sleeping, he tried to cut off my –"

Gintoki never found out what this was because his pager had started ringing. It wasn't even a normal beeping noise because Okita had set the tone to a high-pitched supersonic shriek that couldn't be disabled. On the screen, the following words appeared:

_I'm hungry. Bring me a burger. Be at the bridge in ten minutes._

Gintoki almost laughed at the message. 'He's just a kid after all. All right, Sou-chan…I'll bring you a hamburger." He turned to Hijikata. 'You better start praying for an easy task like this. Ja ne!'

Ten minutes later, Gintoki was standing by the Central Bridge, the largest one in Edo, holding a bag from Mos Burger. Another ten minutes went by, and another. Exactly three hours after Gintoki had got there, Okita appeared. It was already 3 a.m at night.

'Yo… Danna-san.' Okita said. 'You brought my food?'

'Yes… m-m-master,' Gintoki replied through gritted teeth. Apart from having to be at Okita's bidding 24/7, they had also been instructed to call him 'Master' which just added further to the degradation. It was about 2 degrees out and he was wearing very thin layers, so Gintoki was freezing his ass off.

Okita looked inside the paper bag. Then, he chucked it into the river.

'OI!!!!!' Gintoki shouted. He couldn't help himself. 'What the hell was that?! I'm been holding that damn burger for more than 3 hours…Aren't you at least going to give it a BITE?!"

'No,' Okita replied simply. "It got cold."

He turned and walked away, leaving behind a flabbergasted Gintoki who could do nothing but mouth wordless curses at his 'master's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Crazy fans are scarier than vampires**

Three days into his role as Okita's personal slave, Hijikata already found himself wishing he hadn't been born. While the freelancer was often required to do menial jobs such as buying groceries and cleaning Okita's room, Hijikata's tasks seemed to revolve around pointless things that were designed mainly to embarrass him. The Shinsengumi vice captain had a feeling that his subordinate had been planning these torturous tasks in secret for years and years, keeping them hidden away in his sadistic mind until they could be unleashed. And the time was now.

For example, just yesterday, Sougo had come in to Hijikata's office with a list of Things to Do. Hijikata's heart practically stopped pumping as his eyes travelled down the handwritten list, which got progressively worse as he read on:

TORTURE METHODS THINGS TO DO (Hijikata Version)

1) Ask for foie gras at Burger King, and get angry when they don't have it.

2) Get Otsu's autograph five times wearing different disguises.

3) Find a busker and do the moonwalk to the music. I don't care what music it is, just do it.

4) Go and watch the new Tvilight movie by yourself.

5)When the movie ends, stand up and applaud.

And last but not least,

6) Buy tampons (5 packs).

Hijikata looked up at Sougo, whose eyes were glowing red. When he spoke, his voice had all the strength of a dying weed. "What do you need ... tampons... for?"

"I get nosebleeds*," Sougo said, but his face read something else. "Do all those by today, please." He turned to leave the room, but suddenly stopped as if he forgot something. Then he turned back to Hijikata and took the cigarette from between his superior's lips. "Confiscated," he said in glee. Then he walked out, _whistling_.

***

That night, at the Yorozuya, a frantic knock of desperation was heard at the door. 'Ok, I'm coming,' Shinpachi called. When he opened the door, a spirit flew in weakly. Specifically, a spirit in Shinsengumi uniform drifted in.

'Where...is...he..." Hijikata questioned, turning towards Shinpachi.

_I wonder what happened to him_, thought Shinpachi, as he guided what was left of Hijikata's mortal being towards the living room, where Gintoki lay draped on the couch like a limp rag.

What followed was like a reunion of two deeply traumatized banshees, each trying to prove that they were more deeply wronged than the other.

"_HE MADE ME HIKE UP THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN TO PICK A FREAKING APPLE_," moaned Gintoki. "_THAT GUY HAS SERIOUSLY WEIRD THINGS IN HIS ROOM... AND HE SAID THE BURGER WAS COLD_."

"_YOU THINK THAT'S BAD... READ THIS LIST_," howled Hijikata, holding the list to Gintoki's face. This effectively shut him up and he began to pat Hijikata's arm sympathetically.

'Those people at the cinema tried to make me join the Edvard Cullen fan club,' Hijikata practically wept, and this time both Shinpachi and Kagura came to pat his arm soothingly.

Gintoki was deep in thought. "This has to stop," he said decisively, reaching for his wooden sword.

Hijikata sprang to his feet. "You can't do that! Okita's the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Besides, he's going to blurt out everything and all this suffering will be for nothing. By tomorrow, the whole CITY will think we're a couple!!"

"You guys are practically canon anyway," Kagura said, and both of them aimed a swipe at her head, which she dodged successfully.

"I never said I was going to fight with him," said Gintoki. "I'm simply going to ask for aid.. from a very experienced source." He twisted the handle of the wooden sword and out popped a tiny mobile phone. "Got this just last week," he said. "For emergency purposes."

He dialled a number on the keypad and raised the phone to an ear.

"Hey Zura...? Yeah, it's me, Gintoki...Whatever, you will always be 'Zura' to me. Listen, I need your help. Ok. See you." He hung up.

Gintoki turned to the others and his face broke into the familiar confident grin.

"Zura's coming."

- T B C -


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Easy Way Ou**t

Shinpachi's eyes looked ready to pop out of his glasses.

Dragging his boss (with effort) to the privacy of the genkan, Shinpachi hissed: "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Calling for Katsura-san's help at THIS time?! When HE'S here?!" he waved his arms in the general direction of Hijikata, who was sitting on the sofa not listening to a word they were saying.

"Calm down," Gintoki hissed back. "Zura is our only hope now. Who else do you know who jailbreaks three times a month?! He's got to have some trick up his rebellious sleeve for this, a drug to knock Okita out for the rest of the week, perhaps." he said hopefully.

Shinpachi shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. Just as long as there's no fighting. I just vacuumed the house today and -"

His words were cut off as somebody knocked several times on the door.

"Gintoki?! It's Katsura!! Have you decided to join the way of the Joi? Have you finally seen the light?!"

"You'd never know he was being chased by the police," Shinpachi muttered and Gintoki flashed him an "I-told-you-so" grin as he opened the door.

Katsura Kotaro stepped into the living room, Elizabeth trailing shortly behind. As her huge oval shadow came between Hijikata and the light, he raised his head and looked squarely into Katsura's face.

"Ah," said Katsura, realising the slight complication.

Gintoki stepped in between them, as smooth as anything. "If you'll excuse me," he said solemnly, reaching into the vice commander's jacket and drawing out a pair of handcuffs. Before Hijikata knew what was going on, the handcuffs had already been clamped tightly around his wrists. Gintoki then proceeded to tie him onto a chair as an extra protective measure. As Shinpachi watched helplessly, he couldn't suppress the feeling that his boss did this kind of thing quite often.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL-" Hijikata stuttered, appropriately lost for words.

"Just listen to what Zura has to say," Gintoki said soothingly, amid Katsura's indignant corrections of his name. "I've known this guy for ages. He's bound to know what to do."

*

Having listened to their story (including chapter 1 which made Hijikata feel like driving a sword through his own gut), Katsura fell into a brief silence. Everyone in the room thought they could hear something whirring inside his brain, until Sadaharu came along and started chewing on his head.

After about ten lightyears, Katsura finally spoke. "I have just the thing to make this problem go away. Elizabeth, if you please...?"

Elizabeth shuffled forwards, wiggled a bit and a small packet fell out from beneath the mysterious cloth.

"This.." Katsura said dramatically, holding up the packet, "..will solve all your problems."

Gintoki picked up the tiny, unobtrusive and very boring packet. Inside were two red pills.

"Feed this to Mr. Okita, and his memory of the past three days will evaporate, freeing you both from slavery," Katsura said. In support of her master, Elizabeth lifted a sign saying 'Liberation!!"

Gintoki wasn't too sure about the effectiveness of the pills. "It looks like candy to me," he said doubtfully. Hijikata thought he also heard a bit of hopefulness in that voice.

"It works," Katsura said simply. "I would never let down my old comrade. As for you, _Shinsengumi_..." he said, turning towards Hijikata.

"I suppose you have a condition, too," Hijikata said dully, still tied tightly to the chair. He desperately needed a smoke, _now. _It seemed like all the bad karma he'd accumulated over the years had suddenly retaliated in three days.

"Hang on a sec, Zura," Gintoki said. He reached into the officer's pocket again, lit up a cigarette and placed it between Hijikata's lips. "Continue," he said, looking back at Katsura expectantly.

How the hell does he know where all my stuff is? thought Hijikata, half surprised but certainly grateful for this unexpected gesture.

Katsura cleared his throat. "In return for this favor, I would appreciate it if you suspended all activities targeting my Joi faction," he said, producing a piece of paper out of nowhere. "Now, would you sign this contract here, here and here."

It was a blatant act of corruption, but compared to being Okita's slave as long as he still had the right memories, Hijikata wasn't prepared to forgo this chance in an instant.

"Two months," he said finally, though he wasn't really in a compromising position.

Katsura smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day. Four months."

They eventually settled at three, with Gintoki practically signing for Hijikata by guiding his hand. "There's nothing to lose anyway," was his excuse.

"Not for you," Hijikata snapped. "Some of us have a conscience, you know."

"Well, you guys never manage to catch him anyway. Besides, he's an expert at escaping from prison."

Hijikata still didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry, dog-of-the-government," Katsura said, grinning and handing the contract to Elizabeth, who promptly ate it. Shinpachi guessed she was probably some kind of walking, breathing alien used for storage purposes. "I'm not going to bomb the government...yet," Katsura said in an aftertone. He flung open the window and jumped out in his usual fashion. "Saraba*! Call me, Gintoki!"

They stared after him and Elizabeth, who leapt nimbly through the night and vanished.

Then Hijikata broke the silence.

"All I can say is, those pills had better work," Hijikata spat.

* * *

*Saraba: Really ancient version of 'sayonara'.

* * *

_Next: Will the memory pills work on Okita?... Last chapter coming up. I'm sorry for the mess._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 - Desperate Measures**

Katsura left, leaving them to stare at the two suspicious red pills on the table.

"I can't believe you just did that," Gintoki said at long last, breaking the silence.

"Did _what_?" Hijikata spat, although he knew what was coming.

"You just gave him three months of free reign. To the leader of the _Joi faction_. This country's going to the dogs," said the white-haired samurai, clearly impressed. "You don't seem to have much integrity for a police officer."

"I did this for _you_ too, asshole," Hijikata retorted. He was still strapped to the chair. "Can you please cut these goddamn ropes?"

Gintoki complied, but very reluctantly so.

They continued to stare at the Memory-Loss pills in silence.

Gintoki cleared his throat. "Um... I have to warn you. Zura's not the most reliable person. He gets these weird hallucinations sometimes." The What-Might-Happen driving lesson of Episode 72 was still imprinted clearly in his mind.

In response, Hijikata flashed Gintoki his best Look of Death.

"In that case..." he said softly and dangerously, "I suggest YOU feed Okita the pills, and if nothing happens -"

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine," Gintoki said hastily.

*

The next morning, Okita was woken up by the 'Special Morning Call', a routine that involved breakfast in bed served by his newly found minions.

"Wake up...._sir_," said Hijikata, saying the last word with effort as he drew the curtains. It was a fine day and the sun was shining. "Looks like great weather for bribery and extortion."

"You bet," Okita said, smiling sweetly.

At this point, Gintoki entered the room, bearing Okita's favorite cornflakes (which were just like normal cornflakes but S-shaped). "Breakfast is served, my lord," he said dully, setting down the tray. There was nothing wrong with the cornflakes, but Gintoki had dissolved the pills in the milk beforehand.

"You may be dismissed," Okita said. Gintoki and Hijikata went out of the room backwards, as they had been instructed (It was 'disrespectful' to go out the normal way because a Master should never have to see his servant's backsides).

Once they were out, both of them broke into a sweat.

"Did you dissolve BOTH of the pills? I hope the milk hasn't changed color, he's bound to notice..."

"Don't panic, sister. I checked, it looks completely normal."

"If you call me that again, I'll rip your tongue out."

"Ooh, she's a fiery one.."

Things would have gotten a bit ugly, were it not for a gagging sound that suddenly came from Okita's room.

Hijikata let go of Gintoki's neck and they both rushed into Okita's room. He was sprawled on the floor, making gagging and choking noises.

"Shit!! What the hell have you done this time?!"

"ME?! It was the pills. I bet they were poisonous. I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted that okama..."

Gintoki and Hijikata looked on helplessly as Okita began to spasticate on the floor.

"Uh.. vice commander, he's frothing at the mouth, I think you should do something right about NOW..."

"Do I look like a NURSE to you?!"

"Well, you have a first aid certificate, don't you?! What do they teach you at Police School anyway?!"

They would have continued their (newlywed) bickering, had Okita not suddenly stopped moving and turned deathly pale.

"He's not breathing." Hijikata said, looking up in shock.

For a split second, nobody knew what to do.

Then both of them sprang into manic action, Gintoki pounding with all his might on Okita's chest while Hijikata grabbed his shoulders, shaking Okita's body back and forth while desperately pleading "WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!"

"His heart's beating faster!" Gintoki announced, resuming his life-saving maneuver more fervently. "All he needs is some air!!"

This time Hijikata didn't bother to argue.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Without as much as a blink, he dived forwards and gave his subordinate the Kiss of Life.

*

Thankfully, their efforts were not in vain. Within thirty minutes of frantically continuing their life saving routine, Okita's breathing resumed and he eventually woke up after being unconscious for eight hours.

The best thing, however, was that the pills had in fact fulfilled their purpose (even though Katsura had conveniently forgotten to tell them about the side effects). Okita awoke with apparently no recollection of what had happened in the past few days. The pact had been completely extinguished from his memory.

In other words, Gintoki and Hijikata were free mortals one again.

"Aah.... the smell of freedom," Gintoki sighed as they sat on the veranda. "Told you we could trust Zura... an old friend of mine...never let me down.."

"If I remember correctly, it was YOU who raised doubts about him in the first place."

"Let bygones by bygones, eh? Besides, you'd better treat me nicely or I'll spread the word about how you're letting him off the hook for three months."

"I could kill you, right NOW...."

"I was _kidding_. Jeez." Gintoki rearranged his sitting position and leant sideways comfortably, supporting his head with one hand.

"Still, I wonder..." he said thoughtfully. "What the hell happened that night anyway?"

Hijikata lit up a cigarette. "With luck, we'll never find out."

They continued to sit there in amiable silence, breathing the fresh air of freedom, until the sun went down the horizon.

* * *

_Epilogue_

In the darkest part of midnight, two shady figures approached each other in an isolated alley. At the entrance of the dimly lit corridor, a large white duck stood guard, her fists really to knock out any intruder who might pass. Any trespassers on this highly confidential conversational would be sorry they had ever been born.

The figures lifted their hoods and began to speak in barely concealable whispers.

"Mission accomplished." One of them, a ronin with long, raven-hued tresses said. He retrieved a tiny bag from his sleeve. "Your payment, as promised."

"Thanks," said the other, a sandy-haired youth. He took the bag. "I had my fun, too." He smiled, as if reminiscing the sweetest memories.

Katsura returned the smile. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. We should do this again someday."

Okita's smile widened into a sadistic grin.

The possibilities were endless.

"Definitely, sir," he said.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_  
_

_Thanks for reading to the end! I couldn't resist adding Hiji/Oki :P Reviews would be awesome, too. _

_See you next time!!_

_-silverball_


End file.
